Life Without You
by WillowSioui
Summary: BL CastielxCandy Sequel to 'Winged Sonata'. Lysander and Chase are happily married, but things don't go so well for Castiel. After Vanessa, there isn't anything that Castiel can do to fill the emptiness in his heart...but what happens when he starts getting close-too close-to his dorm mate, Terrence?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with MCL, but I do own Logan, Terrence, and the plot.  
_

Sunlight streams through the dorm room windows, lazily stretching it's warm tendrils out across the two beds. Rolling over in my bed, the sheets tangling messily around my legs, I slowly opens my eyes, my gaze falling immediately to the other bed in the room. Sitting up, untangling my legs from the bed sheets, I watch the boy in the other bed sleep; his tousled, espresso-colored hair is sticking out at every angle, his toned chest bare. Terrance has been my dorm mate since the beginning of our attending the town's college a year and a half ago. The guy is quiet and thoughtful, sporty-he is on the college's football team-and by far one of the more well-loved students. He has the best friends, the nicest car, the prettiest girlfriend...and for some reason, I can't hold it against him. Being in the music department, I don't really mix with Terrence's type of people, but I really didn't mind my dorm mate; he was a good guy. Standing up, I scratch my bare stomach and stretch as Terrence wakes up, his sable eyes descending upon my face.

"Morning, Castiel." Offering a small smirk, I walk toward our attatched- shared- bathroom and pick up some clothing from the chair near the edge of my bed.

"Morning, Terrence." I shower quickly, not having any classes but going out for the day, and come out to spot Terrence already dressed; he showered at night, while I showered in the morning, as to attempt to save water usage. Terrence shifts nervously from foot to foot, causing my eyebrow to raise in amusement. After a few moments of silence as I shrug my leather jacket on, Terrence brings his ebony eyes to look into mine; his expression emberassed.

"Say, I'm going to be having Mary over tonight, so..." A laughter bubbles and erupts from my lips, and I know my eyes are shining.

"Don't worry about it, bro, I gotchya. I'm going out tonight, anyway, so I'll see if I can stay at a friends for the night." Picking up my keys and sticking them in my jacket pocket, I exit the dorm and walks through town to the coffee shop that I'll be meeting Lysander and Chase at; the two had been married for almost two years now, and Aimee had grown into a very intelligent nine year old girl. I enter the coffee shop, the workers already having my coffee ready to order, and I pay; turning at the sound of my voice, I spot Chase waving me over enthusiastically to a booth in the back corner, facing a large window, and I chuckle as I make my way over and sit down. Chase's arms immediately wind around me, hugging my tightly, and I smile; his hair had grown out again, the curls nearly in his eyes, and he had definitely gotten healthier since the last time I saw him. He was put on anti-depressants for his little stunt in the hotel room a few years back, but had been off of them for almost a month now, and he looked great. After he finally lets me go, I look over the table at my best friend, Lysander.

"How's Aimee?" Lysander opens his mouth to answer my question, but Chase interrupts him, explaining every little detail in their daughter's life; Lysander and I share a look, smiling. We talk about small things for a long time, and I finally lay my head down on the table, "Guys, my roomie is having his girlfriend over for the night, so I was wondering if it'd be okay if I stay with you tonight?" Lysander nods his head slowly.

"Of course you can, Cas, why even ask?" The night drags on as we get kicked out of the coffee house so it can close, and we walk back to their house; everyone is getting ready for bed when Aimee walks into the bathroom as I am brushing my teeth, tugging on my pyjama legs.

"Uncle Castiel, will you please read me a bedtime story?" Spitting the toothpaste froth into the sink and rinsing the brush, I smile and pick her up, walking into her bedroom with her and laying her down on the bed. I crawl onto the bed with her and she hands me a story about a princess and her knight in shining armor; for some weird reason, the story brings me back to my Vanessa. She had, without letting me know, gone to a clinic and had them get rid of our child that was growing inside of her; after she told me, she picked up her already packed bags and left me. That was nearly seven months ago, and I couldn't help but think, as I look down at the happily smiling Aimee, that I could have been a father by now. The story ends the way they always do, the prince and damsel falling in love and conquering all obsticals in their way, clearing the path for a happily ever after. Closing the book, I place it beside the lamp on her bedside table and tuck her in, kissing the top of her head and closing off her light. As I close the door, her tiny voice stops me in my tracks.

"Good night, Uncle Castiel...please don't be sad, okay?" Looking over my shoulder at her, I fake a smile and blow her a kiss before closing the door and walking past my friends and into the room they had gotten ready for me. I drop onto the bed and cover my face with my hands, letting out a heavy sigh. That girl was truly too intelligent for her own good, how did she know that I was in pain over something that happened so long ago? Shaking my head, I roll over and pull the covers over me; my hand strokes the pillow beside me once, wishing with all of my heart that I was once again falling asleep with my arms around the love of my life...

...but life doesn't work that way, and I am once again alone.  
_

ChromeHearts, took me a long time to put out, but I sure hope that you enjoy it! I don't really write in this style, is it as horrible as I believe it to be?

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	2. Pancakes and Hapiness

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with MCL, but I do own Logan, Terrence, and the plot.

A/N: This is for ChromeHearts, who I missed your birthday gift and I feel totally horrible :( It's not what I promised, but I sure hope it makes up for my horrible friend-ness~! Happy belated birthday, my sweets~ Lovie you!

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~:

The smell of wonderfully succulent pancakes wakes me up, and I draw in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. Chase had to have cooked breakfast, he was the better cook of the household. Standing and running a hand through my messy hair, I shuffle into the kitchen where I pause in the doorway, a small smile on my face. Lysander is sitting at the table drinking his coffee, reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, the morning news in front of him. Aimee is standing on a chair as she holds the spatula over the over, a pancake balancing on it, and Chase is beside her helping her flip it as they both laugh. I look back to the kitchen table to spot Lysander's mis-matched eyes watching me carefully, and I know what he's thinking; moving quickly before he starts in on what happened between Vanessa and myself, I step forwards and eat a pancake from the alread-made platter. Aimee giggles happily as I lean towards her over the counter, smiling at her with my cheeks stuffed full of pancake, and she flicks pancake batter at me.

"Oh yeah?" Aimee nods and laughs as I rush around the counter at the exact moment she jumps off of the wooden chair and scampers away from me. We run into the living room where I grab her and flip her upside-down, walking calmly back to the kitchen. Chase smirks at me and I shrug my shoulders, "You can have it for a stack of pancakes..." Leaning against the counter beside the stove, Chase scrunches his face up.

"It's rather skinny, don't you think? Three pancakes." I tsk at him and waggle my finger.

"No, no, no. You see, this little thing can speak Persian." I look down at Aimee, who is beside herself in giggles, "Can't you?" Aimee begins to purr like a cat, and I grin before looking back at Chase.

"See what I mean?" Nodding his head, Chase fixes me a plate.

"One stack of pancakes it is!" I place Aimee down on the floor only to have her tackled as she tries to stand by Othello and Hamlet, the family dogs. I sit at the table and dig into my pancakes, grinning wolfishly up at Lysander.

"Tonight is the guy's night, yes?" A small smile ghosts Lysander's face and he nods his head, mulling something over in his mind.

"I'll see if Rosa and Leigh will take care of Aimee for the night." Chase finally finishes the cooking and we all sit around the table, enjoying the food immensely. I lean my elbow on the table, speaking to Lysander around a mouthful of the scrumptious pancakes.

"It's gunna be great to see everyone again, you know?" Lysander smiles at me and puts the newspaper aside, resting his reading glasses on top of it.

"Since when have you become this social?" Shrugging, I sneak a bite of my pancakes to Othello and Hamlet.

"I just miss our friends, that's all. Nothing too social about that." We eat in relative silence, my thoughts going over tonight. It's going to be great to see all of our old high school friends again, it's been nearly a year. Sitting back in my seat, I smile at the happy scene in front of me, and I am so happy for my two closest friends, to have found so much happiness. Nodding to nobody in particular, I wolf down the rest of my food, excited for the events the night will bring.

:~:~:~:~W:~:~:~:~

Please tell me if this is okay~! It's rather short, I'm sorry...I was totally distracted by RayWilliamJohnson and his Sqweewuls :) LOL

~W 


End file.
